Morning Snuggles
by YuriChan220
Summary: Breakfast is ready, but Yuri wants to cuddle with her wife. Dedicated to Rex Madison.


**Morning Snuggles**

**Pairing: Athena x Yuri**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KOF or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Okay…I'm very disappointed on how things are going with Athena lately. By that, I mean, making her suffer a lot in some of the stories I read by some certain authors. You know who you are. XD**

**A-anyways! I can't take much more of this, so I decided to write a happy story with Athena and Yuri, Rex-san's favorite girls. This is for you, my loyal reader. I put a lot of thought into this. **

The sun shines brightly through the windows of a wonderful home. The home of the two beloved wives, Athena and Yuri. Both the idol and the martial artist have a beautiful, loving relationship ever since they confessed their love for one another back in high school. They went on lots of dates, slept over in each other's homes and then later on, made love. Years later, after graduation, Yuri proposed to Athena and the violet haired girl immediately accepted with happy tears in her eyes. After another few years passed, they got married and bought a wonderful house to live in.

Another year has passed since they were married and their life with each other is still beautiful to this day. Like this morning, one half of the wives has gotten up to make some breakfast while the other half, the martial artist is just sleeping in. Sure she misses her wife being next to her, touching her hand and all, but that doesn't stop her from getting the most not-needed sleep she can. Yuri moans softly as she shuffles in bed, under the warm covers. The sun's rays go through the window of their bedroom, right towards Yuri's head. It makes her shuffle even more until she opens her eyes and sits up.

"Mmm…morning already?" she says, groggily as she stretches one arm.

It's only 8:00 in the morning and Athena still hasn't returned from the kitchen. But she can smell something very good. She sniffs the air and exhales happily.

"Mmm! Athena's at it again~!" she says. "I can't wait to enjoy her cooking!"

And then, speak of the devil, the door opens with just a slight creak and Athena pops her head inside.

"Yuri-san?" she says. "Breakfast is ready~"

As much as Yuri would love to enjoy her wife's cooking, there is something missing. "Can we cuddle first~?"

"Ahaha…really?" the violet haired young woman laughs nervously. "If we do that, we'll get carried away and breakfast will get cold."

"I don't mind one single bit~" Yuri replies, holding up a finger. "Besides, I love cuddling with you, no matter what time it is~!"

Athena lets out a soft sigh. Yuri's excitement always convinces her, doesn't it? She just can't say no to that happy smile on her wife's face. "Okay. Just a bit and then we should get going on breakfast."

"Alright!" Yuri cheers as her beautiful violet haired wife approaches her, embraces her and they fall on the soft mattress, both of the girls giggling.

They nuzzle each other's noses as they intertwine hands and then share a brief kiss to add to the sweetness. They rub each other's legs together to warm them up and then embrace each other, rubbing each other's breasts together just a little before pulling away, gazing into each other's eyes. Yuri smiles as she raises her hand to caress her wife's cheek.

"You're very beautiful today, Athena~" the long haired brunette says.

"And you are so cute, Yuri-san~" Athena giggles.

They share a giggle, nuzzling each other's noses again and remain laying on their sides, gazing at each other for more than 5 minutes. Athena can't get enough of looking at Yuri's cute appearance. Her cute face, how her hair is tied in a long single braid and that slender body of hers, just like Athena's. Is there any more to Yuri that Athena loves?

"Ehehe! What's the matter, Athena~?" Yuri asks. "You've been staring at me for quite a while~"

"Nothing," Athena replies, caressing her wife's cheek this time. "I just love staring at your cute face~"

"Ehehe! I'm so glad you think so~" Yuri kisses her wife on the cheek for her praise and pulls back with a smile. "And I love staring at your beautiful face."

"Ahhhh…you know…if we keep going on like this, breakfast is definitely going to get cold."

Yuri lets out a happy sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I want to enjoy your cooking too! Let's eat!"

The two young women get out of bed and adjust their night clothing before turning toward the door. Yuri lets Athena exit the bedroom first and then the braided girl closes the door behind her.

**A/N: Kinda strange…but due to my name being Yuri and there's a character named "Yuri", ummmm…it makes it seem like I'm a self insert. But I'm not. XD**

**A-anyways! Hopefully this short little piece can make everybody happy again. Ehehe! Again, this is for you, Rex-san. **

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
